Why Must We All Make Sense
by ChlarkPhantom
Summary: I'm going to go on living like I never met you, and it'll feel wrong at first but I think I can forget you... Quinn is fighting her feelings for Rachel, but will she be able to keep it together when confronted? M for language. -One-shot-  First Fic


**A/N**: So I'm a huge lover of Faberry, and I thought I'd try writing a fic with them, inspired by one of my favourite songs. I haven't written anything in years, so this will be pretty much a first. All mistakes are my own, and constructive criticism is asked for and appreciated.

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. All characters and songs belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>A gasp escaped from her lips as hands gently made their way over and around her body. The touches scorched a fiery trail deep inside her, resting in the area between her legs. Feather-light kisses created another path going up her neck. The intended destination was reached when she felt soft lips brush against her own.<em>

_The initial touch was a tease, daring her to lift her head up and take the lips she desperately craved for herself. All she had to do was swallow her pride and they were hers for the taking. A fleeting moment where their lips touched again became the catalyst to her decision._

_She took the pink lips in her own, feeling the body resting on top of her push down firmly. A quiet moan was released as she felt those hands moving up across her hips reaching upwards. Extending her hands Quinn tangled her fists in her hair, pushing herself closer to her mouth. A tongue caressed her lip, a request that was granted instantly. They fought desperately for dominance, pushing against each other in a frantic attempt to get even closer._

_Intertwining their fingers, her hands were raised above her head as the girl above her leaned deeply into the kiss. It was a motion that hit Quinn in all of the right places, and she couldn't stifle the resulting cry._

"_Rachel…"_

She jolted out of bed as the sound of her iPod alarm found its way into her subconscious.

"Fuck!" Her head dropped back onto her pillow, her hands finding their way to her face as she covered it in frustration. This wasn't the first time this had happened, but she couldn't figure out for the life of her why that was. It wasn't like she was crushing on the annoying diva or anything. So why did she continue to have these dreams?

'_I'm going to go on living like I never met you,_

_and it'll feel wrong at first but I think I can forget you.'_

She hit the sleep button on her alarm clock, groaning as she raised her body out of bed. Coach was trying a new thing out called a "day off" as a result of several Cheerios collapsing from exhaustion. But even though she had gotten to sleep in, she felt as if she hadn't gotten any at all.

Quinn looked in the mirror, trying to erase the images of her dream that refused to leave. It had all felt so real… She could still feel Rachel's hands intertwined in her own and she could still feel where Rachel had kissed. A lone finger traced her bottom lip, recalling the feeling of it being trapped in between Rachel's.

"No. It didn't happen. It was just a dream." She shook her head in denial, getting ready as quickly as she could.

'_I feel you now, you're all around me, you're underneath me.'_

One more frustrated hit silenced her alarm for good. It was time to leave for school, and yet Quinn still shouldn't shake the feeling of Rachel on top of her. That dream had been more vivid than the others. They were getting worse. Soon Quinn wouldn't be able to deny those feeling pent up inside of her anymore. They were going to explode out of her, tearing apart her perception of the world in the process. Being this way was wrong and she couldn't afford to disappoint her parents again.

* * *

><p>Of all people, why Rachel?<p>

She passed the tiny diva in the hallway, making sure that the smile in her head was actually a sneer as she faced her. But Rachel simply smiled at her and kept walking. _She is so frustrating!_ Why couldn't she just hate her like she should? Quinn had tormented her; she had instructed others to hate her as well, throwing slushies in her face on a daily basis. And yet that stupid smile never left her lips. It was infuriating.

A shudder passed through her body as she felt an arm encircle her waist. It was the man-child.

"Hey, babe. Are you ready for Glee Club?" An idiotic grin graced his lips as she looked up at him. When did he start calling her babe? And since when did he think he had the right to?

"Ya, sure…" She looked forward and kept walking, hoping to outpace him so he would have to release her waist. Finn did so, but instead of leaving it at that, he grabbed her hand.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she tried not to turn around and break up with him on the spot. It's only until prom. When we win prom queen and king I can finally be rid of him. I'll finally have something that my mother will be proud of me for. And then maybe I'll be free of this stupid lifestyle and I can be who I want to be.

As they entered the room she looked at everyone already seated. Brittany was giggling happily in Artie's lap, with Santana staring daggers at them. When she noticed that Quinn was looking her way she turned quickly in the other direction, in denial that she had ever been looking at them at all. She could relate.

But once the tiny diva walked into the room, she couldn't keep her eyes off of the brunette. A small smile was shot her way and Quinn felt her heart race. It shouldn't do that. She shouldn't be this affected by Rachel but she was.

* * *

><p>Finn had left with Puck for their weekly Call of Duty tournament, leaving Quinn stranded in the choir room with the one person she was hoping to avoid. Rachel was just pulling out her sheet music from her backpack. It looked like she was planning on using the room to rehearse, even after Glee club.<p>

"May I ask why you haven't left yet?" Her voice shook Quinn from her thoughts, only just noticing that everyone else had left. "More importantly, why do you continue to stare at me incessantly? I find it rather unnerving and I would like to rehearse. If we are going to beat Vocal Adrenaline at Nationals exercising my voice is key."

"Umm…" It was all she could think of when Rachel was looking at her like that. The intense look in her eyes brought her back to a certain place. If she didn't leave soon she'd end up kissing her.

"Well, if that's all you have to say, I'd have to ask you to leave." Rachel turned her back on Quinn, shuffling the papers into order. A sigh of relief escaped Quinn's lips.

"Gladly," she snorted. Even though her back was turned, she could tell that Rachel was a little hurt by her words. But when Rachel looked at her again, there was no trace of hurt in her features. Only a smile. "Why don't you hate me?" Quinn whispered quietly as she should up, and began her walk towards the door.

"Because there's no point." Quinn spun around, seeing that Rachel still held her smile intact. Apparently her whispered words weren't as quiet as she thought they were.

"Excuse me?"

Quinn moved back towards Rachel, effectively closing the space in between them. She fought hard with her reflexes, noticing that Rachel was now backed up against the piano seat.

"There's no point. Why should I resent someone who will be out of the picture once I leave for New York? Why hate someone who gave me the push I needed to write that original song that helped us win. Why-"

"Okay. I get it." Quinn cut her off before anything else could be said. She turned to leave but she was stopped by Rachel's hands on her wrist.

"What I don't understand, is why can't we be civil? Why can't we be friends?" Rachel's eyes pleaded with her to tell her the truth. But Quinn didn't want to say the truth. Because the truth was, if she ever got close to Rachel… if Rachel ever touched her, like she was now, she wouldn't be able to hide it. Which is why she regretted the words that just came out of her mouth.

"Because if I do I won't be able to control-" She shut her mouth before anything else could be said, and ran out of the room. Halfway down the hallway she slowed down, hearing the footsteps behind her. Rachel had followed her. Of course she had.

"Quinn. Why did you just run? Why won't you answer my question? What did you mean that you wouldn't be able to control something? Control what? Why-" Rachel's rant was cut short.

"Rachel. Stop asking questions. Just let it be, and leave me _alone._" The last word fell from her lips as Rachel took her hand in her own.

"You don't have to be alone Quinn. I can help you with whatever you need." Concern flowed in Rachel's voice, but it wasn't what Quinn wanted to hear.

"You can't help me Rachel. No one can. And especially not you."

"Tell me." Her words were firm as she stepped closer.

She was too close. Quinn shook her head, but Rachel moved even closer. _Stop. Don't…_ It was all that was going through Quinn's mind. If she came any closer she would break. Rachel's lips looked practically irresistible. Images of last night's dream started flowing through her head. A desperate craving filled her, wanting to make the dream a reality. But she couldn't. It wasn't going to happen with Rachel. But then something happened.

Rachel looked deep into Quinn's eyes, where she was able to see the longing and despair that weren't evident in her features. What was she longing for? Why was she so miserable? She raised her hand, gently caressing Quinn's cheek. She wanted to comfort the girl for some unexplainable reason. She wanted to hold her in her arms and never let go.

As Quinn leaned into her hand she closed her eyes, fighting desperately not to act on her emotions. But it was a losing battle. No longer in control of her body, she leaned forward, seeking Rachel's lips.

Rachel's eyes widened as she saw the events unfold in front of her. Thoughts ran rapidly through her mind as she put everything together. Quinn was leaning in. She was going to kiss her. This all makes so much sense now. The name-calling, the bullying, the tendency to steal her boyfriends from her, the unhappy look on her face when she was with Finn… _Quinn has feelings for me… __Do I have feelings for her? I think so…But oh! S__he's still leaning in._

Their lips connected, and it was a kiss so gentle that Quinn wanted to cry with relief. A spark ignited deep within her when she felt Rachel kissing her back. Their lips moved together with more vigour now, knowing with a profound feeling that both of them wanted this.

Rachel's tongue slipped in between her lips, bringing her back to her dream. A fight for dominance, just like she had envisioned. She brought her hands around Rachel's waist, pulling her body flush against hers.

And then a different type of spark went through Quinn. This was wrong. She couldn't do this. She pulled away, leaving them both gasping for breath.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Rachel looked at Quinn, her lips slightly swollen and red from their make-out session.

"This. It's too much. It's not what's supposed to happen. I'm not supposed to be…" Quinn let out a breath and held her head in her hands. "I'm not supposed to be _gay_." She said that final word as if it was some sort of disease or illness. Her mother would never accept her.

"Quinn. It's all going to be okay." Rachel tried to envelope her in her arms, but Quinn simply pulled away. She refused to get any closer.

"No. It doesn't make any sense."

"Quinn. We're teenagers. We don't have to make any sense." Quinn chuckled as Rachel tipped her head up. "We should just live."

There was something in the way that Rachel was looking at her right now. It was as if all her worries were melting away. And she knew that she could trust her. And then she lost all self-control.

Rachel felt her back colliding against the lockers as Quinn brought their lips together once again. Her hands moved with a mind of their own, one tangled in blonde hair, the other wrapped around her waist, resting on the small of her back.

Quinn felt nothing but joy and passion in their kisses, which were starting to become a little more frantic and heated. Their hands and legs became a tangled mess as she held Rachel up against the locker.

Quinn didn't care anymore. She was going to break up with Finn. She'll be safe with Rachel. Maybe they'll come out to the school, maybe they won't. How knows? Staying a secret could be kinda fun for a little while. They'll do it when they're ready. All she knew was that with Rachel, she could finally be herself. She wouldn't be judged. She could deal with her mother when it came to it.

Quinn broke off the kiss, gasping for air. Rachel's face held a smile as big as her own. Their foreheads touched as she leaned forward, taking in the moment for all it was worth. And then she asked Rachel what she had wanted to for a while now.

"Rach. While you go out on a date with me?"

"Of course." Rachel's smile was a teasing one, as if there was no other possible answer. And Quinn was grateful for that. When Rachel reconnected their lips, she moaned deep into her mouth, unable to stifle the reaction. She was finally kissing girl of her dreams. _Literally_. It was time to live.

_The End-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Song was _Teenagers_, by Hayley Williams.


End file.
